Along with the increase in the deployment of “Fiber-to-the-Premises” (FTTP) optical networks, a need has arisen for increasing the performance, manageability, handleability and flexibility of fiber optic cables, cable assemblies and network components in general. With respect to outdoor installation environments, cables, cable assemblies and other network components are being developed that are more easily interconnected and installed within their environment, such as within aerial installation environments or through small diameter conduit. With respect to indoor environments and multi-dwelling units, cables, cable assemblies, connection terminals and other network components are being developed to improve installation aesthetics and handle the interconnection of an increasing number of subscribers. Within both environments, it would be desirable to develop components that perform better, are more flexible to installation stresses and are more robust and long lasting, thus saving time and costs.
Conventional cables, cable assemblies, fiber optic hardware and other network components typically define structure that accommodates, and is in part, limited by the physical characteristics of the optical fibers contained therein. In other words, it is oftentimes the case that the physical and performance limitations of the optical fibers partly define assembly structure and processes associated with manufacturing said assemblies. Thus, optical fibers are one limiting factor in the evolution of fiber optic networks.
Accordingly, what is desired are fiber optic cables and jumper assemblies that include bend performance optical fiber having improved bending performance characteristics over conventional cables and assemblies. It would be desirable to provide cables and jumper assemblies capable of being significantly bent or wrapped, either stand-alone or around network structure, without suffering appreciable loss. Such cables and assemblies including bend performance fiber would be more accepting of handling without damage.